


You can be my princess

by MariinetteChengs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariinetteChengs/pseuds/MariinetteChengs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 year old Adrien Agreste had always found little girls his age very fascinating.</p><p>That’s why he often found himself staring at them as they played in the park, just like now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can be my princess

**Author's Note:**

> Twist to past events where little Adrien doesn't know Chloe and he watches as three girls bicker while at the park with his mother.
> 
> Kids!Adrienette, so fluffy fluff. Comments are always appreciated, enjoy! ♡

5 year old Adrien Agreste had always found little girls his age very fascinating.

With their styled hair and fluffy dresses, they reminded the boy of the porcelain dolls his mother kept with deep care on her shelf.

That’s why he often found himself staring at them as they played in the park, just like now.

Adrien was quiet as he ate his ice cream on his mother’s knees, observing a group of three girls not so far from them: a blonde, a redhead and a girl with dark pigtails and striking big blue eyes.

“You are not good enough to be the princess, Marinette, only Chloe can” the redhead snapped.

“It’s like Sabrina said” the blonde, Chloe, stated “You just can’t Marinette, but I’ll let you play the part of my second servant after Sabrina, if you want”

The little girl with pigtails, Marinette, toyed with the hem of her dress “B-but can’t there be two princesses?” she asked.

“Of course not!” Chloe exclaimed “Only _I_ can be the princess! And since you don’t want to be my servant either, we’ll just you leave you to play on your own like you do most of the time because you’re a freak!”

Sabrina snickered and followed Chloe and Adrien watched them leave Marinette with his hands balled into fists.

“Mommy?” he asked looking up.

“Yes, mon minou?” his mother touched his hair in a comforting way.

“Why were those girls so mean?”

“Oh, my darling, you’ll understand that not everyone is kind” she glanced at Marinette who was now sobbing with her legs pulled to her chest “Why don’t you go cheer that little girl up?”

Adrien didn’t need to be told twice, he jumped down and approached the girl.

“Marinette?” he called, lightly tapping her shoulder.

She jumped and looked up at him “Who are you?” she asked, tears pooling her big eyes.

“My name is Adrien” he said cheerfully “You shouldn’t be sad”

He handed her his tissue and smiled “ _ **You can be my princess**_ , if you want!”

Marinette stared at his outstretched hand and blinked at him “Can I?” she said timidly “Really?”

“Of course!” then Adrien bent down and picked up a few tiny pink flowers.

Marinette watched him intensly as he tried to wove them together with messy movements of his fingers.

When he was done he looked at the crown with a disappointed look “Well, mommy does these better”

He huffed but Marinette giggled.

Brushing her tears from her face she took the little crown and put it on her head.

“I love it!” she exclaimed with a bright smile.

Adrien felt his own smile get bigger seeing her so happy and he squeezed her hand “Then let’s go, princess”

* * *

“But you don’t need to worry, I will be your knight for tonight’s ball so I guess _**you can be my princess**_ , what do you say?”

Marinette almost tripped at those words but Chat Noir swiftly caught her.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, alarmed.

She looked up at him and for a moment his green eyes reminded her those of a little boy.

She straightened and smiled “Nothing, just a weird sense of dejà-vu”


End file.
